


Tempus Fractae

by HecatesKiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Harrymort - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the magics of a broken time turner and a spell cast by Dumbledore collide on the night at the Ministry, chaos ensues. Brought from their own time, a Dark Lord, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Smartest Witch of Her Age must find a way to co-exist in a time line not their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> I don't own Harry Potter! Not J.K. Rowling. Not Beta'd. Not making a knut.
> 
>  **The overall warnings for this fic are as follows:**  
>  NC - 17  
> Underage ~ 16  
>  _parseltongue_  
>  Alternate Universe Fic  
> Not Safe For Work Material
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning.
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning. 
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014

~ 1996 ~

“I killed Sirius Black!” Bellatrix singsonged. Harry tore himself out of Remus’ restraining arms and gave chase. He faintly heard Hermione scream his name as he passed through the door.

He heard that bitch laugh as his sneaker clad feet pounded down the black bricks. She sang it again and rage boiled over.

“Crucio!” The spell landed, she crashed to the unforgiving floor under the snarled spell.

_“You have to mean it, Harry. She killed him. She deserves it. You know the spell, Harry.”_

Harry watched her smile and then _laugh_. He snarled and glanced behind him. The Dark Lord stood, wand at his side, wide serpentine grin on his face. Harry felt rage boil up again and he turned back to face Bellatrix.

_“She lost you your precious prophecy.”_

The Dark Lord hissed from behind him. Harry shrugged one shoulder slightly.

“Kill her then, Harry.”

“Harry! No!” Hermione screamed as Harry lifted his wand. Harry hesitated and glanced towards his best friend. She held out a hand.

“Do it. Harry. She killed him.” The Dark Lord prompted, gliding forward and resting a pale hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry…”

He turned and looked towards Mione, who was reaching her hand towards him. “Please, no. You are not…”

“She killed _him!_ ” Harry screamed. Hermione nodded and took another slow step forward. Her hand closed around his wrist, wand still extended.

“Let the ministry sort it out, please, Harry. Please.”  Tears slipped down her face. Harry grimaced and yanked his wand arm free of her grip. One of the fireplaces in the atrium flared green. Harry sucked in a shocked breath as Dumbledore stepped from the flames, wand to hand. The Dark Lord’s fingers tightened on his shoulder.

“Tom, let the children go.”

“I think not, old man. Harry seems perfectly content to be where he is.”

“Tom…”

“Perhaps, if you’d asked nicely.” The Dark Lord spat, jerking Harry into his arms, wand hand lifted. Hermione struggled and Harry saw something golden on a chain slip from Hermione’s pocket and shatter right as Dumbledore cast a spell.

Conflicting magics imploded.


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not J.K. Rowling. Not beta'd. Not making money!

~ Year Unknown ~

Harry dragged himself to his feet, hands scrabbling for his wand. His fingers closed around it and he shook his head. No Dumbledore. However there were a lot of people staring at them. He found Mione and crawled over to her, automatically pocketing her wand as he patted her cheek. She groaned slightly and stirred.

Hermione whimpered against Harry’s hands. “Anything hurt?”

“No.”

“Can you run?”

“That would not be wise, Harry.” Voldemort hissed, strong pale hands biting down on shoulders and hauling them to their feet. Harry struggled briefly as screams rang out. He hissed as the man turned on his heel. Neither teen had a moment to scream as the sickening feeling of being yanked through a too small tube twisted them.

Harry and Hermione both vomited on landing wherever it was. Harry hissed as he lifted his free hand from the polished wood, automatically spitting to clear his mouth. He thrashed a bit until the Dark Lord released him. With a mulish glare, he slid away from the man and dragged Hermione with him. The two teens stared around the shrouded room, covered with faded black dust sheets. Harry shifted on his feet, prepared to move in any direction if Voldemort turned his wand on them. He blinked when the man merely grimaced and vanished the sick.

“Tuppy!!” The Dark Lord bellowed. Both teens flinched, Harry’s wand automatically flicking up into a ready stance as he slipped Hermione her wand. The blond witch wrapped her fingers around the wand and drew a shallow breath. They traded quick looks and Hermione nodded shortly. If they got the chance they would take it.

“Yes Master Dark Lord sir? How can Tuppy serve?” The house elf had bright violet eyes and it wore a deep green pillowcase toga emblazoned with the Slytherin crest in silver. Harry’s eyes widened when the elf turned and he realized the elf was missing the tip of its left ear. Yet the elf seemed excited and happy.

“Get Nip and get this place in order. Prepare three rooms.”

“Yes Master Dark Lord. Right away sir!” The little elf popped away. Harry stepped in front of Hermione when the Dark Lord turned towards them.

The Dark Lord smirked. Harry clenched his jaw and squared his shoulders.

“Ah, my little hero. Seeing as this place was… shut up,” The Dark Lord tapped a finger against his nearly lipless mouth, and Harry froze, recognizing the behavior from all the times he’d been a “visitor” while trapped in a vision. “We need to figure out exactly what happened when that spell collided with something else. Sit. Now.”

Harry balked initially, lips peeling back in a snarl. He watched the Dark Lord arch a brow and gesture towards a sofa with an open hand. Hermione nudged him slightly and Harry went, keeping his body between the black clad man and his muggle born friend. He sank down on the

Harry jerked when another house elf popped in with a tea tray loaded with sandwiches, a tea service, and three cups. Harry stared distrustfully at the tea service as the Dark Lord poured and gestured for the two teens to take a cup.

“Nip?”

“Yes Master Dark Lord?”

“The tea and food are all clean, correct?”

“Yes Master Dark Lord, sir. No magics taint the food or drink. No poisons or potions either, sir. Can Nip be getting yous anything else?”

“No.” The Dark Lord returned and the elf popped away. “Take a sandwich, the pair of you.Seeing as we are stuck together for a time, and none of us know what is occurring, we shall remain here. That means --”

“Where is here?” Hermione blurted out, tensing even as she asked the question.

“ _Tempus totali_.” The man muttered, swishing his wand through the air.

In transparent blue letters a string of words and numbers resolved in the air.

_18 June 1983 18:55:04_

Hermione sucked in a breath, Harry choked. The Dark Lord merely blinked and sipped at his tea.

“That does say…” Harry managed. Hermione jerked a nod and lifted her own wand. She froze and Voldemort inclined his head in permission. She cast the same spell.

Harry just stared and licked his lips, “How?”

“It seems that we would be best served in the library. Tuppy? Remove this to the library. We shall be there shortly.”

Harry glared and kept a firm grip on his cup. The little elf sighed and popped the rest of the tray away. Harry examined the tea and swirled it slightly before he tipped it against the delicate porcelain. He sniffed at the tea and blinked. Hermione coughed lightly and Harry glanced at her.

“It is not poisoned, little hero. Now, turn left, third door on your right.” Voldemort instructed, gliding forward. Harry sighed and helped Hermione to her feet before he once again put himself between Voldemort and his best friend.

 

* * *

Harry and Hermione waited only long enough for Voldemort to point a finger at a dark blue sofa. They both sat and traded uneasy looks. Harry was privately wondering why the older man hadn’t killed him yet.  Harry watched as various books began floating off the shelves of the library, some plummeting down from the second floor. Everything piled neatly on the long table, and Voldemort took a seat in the middle, taking a roll of parchment and a fountain pen.

Hermione choked on a sandwich. Harry pounded on her back until she could breathe easier. He then sipped at his tea and nibbled on a sandwich, casting glances toward the man already buried in books. He watched Hermione eat neatly and quickly before she brushed her hands off on a napkin, checked that Harry was done with a glance and then squared her shoulders and pushed to her feet.

Harry sighed and followed, knowing better than to try and argue with his best friend. She was the smartest witch of her age. But at times, she scared him. Like now.

Harry hitched in a breath and then blinked when Hermione simply grabbed a book from the stack, snagged a roll of parchment and smiled at Nip, who wore a black pillowcase with a green Slytherin crest, and held a bottle of blue ink and a handful of quills for her.

“And just what--”

“Most of these books are time travel related. We don’t know what spell the Headmaster cast, right? Right?”

The Dark Lord glared. Harry sighed and shoved his wand in his pocket. “Look. We’re stuck, like you said. We are apparently somewhere in the freaking past, right?”

Voldemort nodded. Harry plopped into the chair next to Hermione. “How about this… we agree not to try and kill each other while we try and figure this out? Truce?”

“Wizard’s oath.” Hermione said quickly. Harry thought about that and nodded.

 _“Exact wording. With true names.”_ Harry responded, shifting to parseltongue. The man glared. Harry crossed his arms.

_“I could just kill you now…”_

_“You could. However, I doubt that’d be a wise idea. We could both take the oath, like this, with Hermione as witness. Even though she already knows your name.”_ Harry shrugged slightly and merely waited. Voldemort glared and ran a hand over his head. He then nodded.

“Hermione?” Harry asked. She bit her lip and nodded.

“All right, what has been agreed to?”

“True names, wizard’s oath, parseltongue.”

“All right. Give me a few seconds?”

Harry nodded with a slight smile. Hermione dipped a quill into  the blue ink and began writing. Harry knew better than to look over her shoulder while she was writing so he returned his attention to Voldemort, who hadn’t stopped glaring.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and drew a deep breath, knowing he couldn’t block the man if he truly wanted into his head. Emerald met crimson.

_“Have your mudblood friend add a no legilimency clause.”_

“Hermione? Add a will not use legilimency clause.” Harry grated out.

“All right. Anything else, Harry….erm…”  She glanced up at the red eyed wizard and then glanced away.

“May I see it?” Harry asked. Hermione pushed the parchment towards Harry, and Harry took up the quill as he skimmed over it.

 

_We the undersigned do swear on our magic to:_

_Forgo the use of the Unforgivable Curses on the affected parties._

_Not leave the other in mortal peril._

_Or cause the other grievous bodily harm including loss of limb or loss of magic._

_To protect one another from any spells cast by either the Light or the Dark against the affected parties._

_Forgo the use of legilimency between the affected parties._

 

Harry nodded and then shoved the parchment towards the ruby eyed wizard. He watched those eyes flicker over the parchment before a yew wand slid into pale fingers.

“At the same time, Mr. Potter?”

“Of course, Mr. Riddle.” Harry returned and he watched crimson eyes burn.

 _“Aside from_ this _Harry Potter, you will never again use that name. Is. That. Clear?”_

“Of course.” Harry returned, paling slightly. He filed away that fact and licked his lips as he produced his wand. “On three?”

“On my count, gentlemen.” Hermione responded. “One. Two… Three.”

 

_“We the undersigned do swear on our magic to:_

_Forgo the use of the Unforgivable Curses on the affected parties._

_Not leave the other in mortal peril._

_Or cause the other grievous bodily harm including loss of limb or loss of magic._

_To protect one another from any spells cast by either the Light or the Dark against the affected parties._

_Forgo the use of legilimency between the affected parties.”_

 

Magic flared and both names appeared at the bottom of the parchment. Harry blinked when he realized the signatures were red and shimmered wetly on the parchment. Hermione sucked in a shocked breath.

“Blood and magic, Mr. Potter. And now, have your little friend sign as witness.” The Dark Lord responded as he sheathed his wand.

“Um...Okay, looks goo-- Oh.” Hermione said, taking the quill back and signing it. She hissed slightly as her blood was pulled forward into her signature. The parchment then duplicated four ways and one copy vanished.

“Um…” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Ministry filed.” The Dark Lord responded. Harry nodded shortly.

“By now your rooms should be ready. All of us will be on the second floor. Your friend to the left. The pair of us to the right." The Dark Lord beckoned for the teens to follow and swept from the room.


	3. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not J.K. Rowling. Not beta'd. Not making a knut.  
>  **Special thanks to Blessed_by_the_goddess for wardrobe and naming assistance in this chapter.**

~ 1983 ~

Harry woke with a start. His eyes widened as he met the violet ones of a house elf. He drew a deep breath and blinked. “Tuppy?”

“Yes Master Dark Lord’s Guest?”

“Call me Harry.”

“Yes Harry sir.”

“Does Voldemort require my presence?”

“No Harry sir. Howevers… I was wondering if you and the miss wanted breakfast.”

“Hermione and I will be down in ten minutes. Thank you for waking me, Tuppy.”

“Yous no need to be thanking Tuppy. Master Dark Lord has selected clothes for you and the Miss.” The house elf said before it bowed and popped away.

Harry threw back the green coverlet and slid from the dark oak four poster. He shivered slightly, standing in nothing but a pair of boxers. He shuffled forward until he was standing on the braided green and white rug before the dead white marble hearth. He’d managed some sleep, having to trust the magical contract to enforce itself. He picked up his sweatshirt, and grimaced. It was coated with dirt, a bit of blood and torn. His  fingers slid into his grey sweatshirt pocket. He blinked. His money pouch was still in the pocket, right next to his wand. He tugged both to hand and let the shirt drop back to the floor.

“Harry sir? Yous has fresh clothes wills be waiting for yous.” Tuppy called and Harry jolted but nodded shortly.

“Thank you, Tuppy.”

“Nip will collect yous old clothes while yous shower, sir.” Tuppy informed him and Harry nodded again, walking towards the third door he had not explored last night. He slipped into a large green marble bath, shedding his clothing eagerly. He set his map, the money pouch, and wand on the sink and then slid into the shower. He scrubbed himself clean, rinsed, and stepped out, toweling his hair dry before he wrapped it around his hips.

Harry stepped back into the bedroom and sighed. Clothing was laid out for him, including a pair of black shoes that appeared dressy. He tipped them and sighed. They were nice. And would be slicker than anything if he had to run. Grimacing with that thought, Harry pulled out his wand.

“ _Transmutare invoca_ .”

The soles of the shoes shifted from flat and smooth to more like his sneakers, something that would give him a bit more grip on the floor while not affecting the uppers. Harry then let the towel drop and reached for the clothing.

Harry pulled on the fresh pants, glad that they were plain white cotton boxers like he was used to. Shrugging on the forest green silk shirt, he frowned slightly as he did up the deep green buttons. He pulled on the black dress socks and then stepped into the black trousers. He did up the belt and stepped into the modified shoes, testing them by rocking back and forth. The altered soles would hold up.

However, he balked when he realized the open robe was plain black, fine woven cotton true, but plain black. It made Harry think of a Death Eater robe. He picked it up and then recoiled in disgust. It held the morsmordre in the same place the House crest would have been on one of his Hogwarts robes.

The pop of a House Elf coincided with a knock on his door. Harry knew Hermione was most likely the only one that would knock, so he called permission to enter. She stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. She held a similar robe draped over her arm.

Harry blinked. She was clad in nearly identical clothing, deep green shirt, a knee length skirt and nylons, with her typical black ballet flats. Harry turned his attention to the little elf. The black pillowcase told him it was Nip.

“Yes Nip?”

“Master Dark Lord says yous both are to wears the robes downstairs. No arguing.”

Harry opened his mouth, but understood that the elf could do nothing to rescind the command. He glared and shrugged on the dratted robe, dropping the money pouch into the right hand inner pocket. His wand went into his right outer pocket, where he was used to carrying it. He heard Hermione sigh as she shrugged it on.

“Be glad it doesn’t have a hood, Harry. Come on. I’m hoping for breakfast.” Harry let Hermione drag him out of the dark green and white room.

 

* * *

Harry and Hermione found the dining room and both nodded politely when they realized a blond man sat to the left side of Voldemort. Harry’s eyes narrowed as he recognized a younger Lucius Malfoy. Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him to the right side of the long black walnut table with a hissed, “Be nice.”

Harry pulled Hermione’s chair out for her, waiting for her to settle onto the pale blue brocade. He then took the one closer to the Dark Lord with a nod. The man nodded back. Harry blinked as he realized the same crest sat on the younger version of the Death Eater’s robe.

Harry watched as that blond head dipped and he toyed with his egg cup. Harry reached for the marmalade, covered two pieces of toast and slid it to Hermione without word, accepting the cup of tea she fixed him with a smile. Both frowned briefly when they realized they were looking for Ron. Harry sighed and fixed Hermione a plate of two kippers and a soft boiled egg. He slid the plate to her and took the plate of eggs and a rasher of bacon. He frowned briefly at the orange slices on the plate but picked one up and ate it to make her happy. They both then settled into their meal, ignoring the raised eyebrow of Voldemort and Malfoy.

Harry sipped at his morning tea and briefly met Voldemort’s eyes. The man returned to sipping at his morning tea while the two teens quickly ate breakfast, not saying a word, but passing salt or pepper between themselves without needing to even glance up. Harry topped off Hermione’s cup and dropped in one lump of sugar, stirring it precisely twice before he lifted the spoon free and laid it on the saucer.

“Mr. Malfoy.” Harry said politely, tipping his head slightly in greeting once he was ready to focus his attention on the man on the other side of the Dark Lord.

“I believe you have me at a disadvantage Mister…?”

“Hadar Black.” The Dark Lord snapped out.

“Evans-Black, sir.”

 _“My Lord. You_ will _address me as such. For your safety.”_

 _“Like hell I will.”_ Harry responded, keeping his face blank even as he argued. He heard Hermione hitch in a breath next to him.

_“You make it harder for me to fulfill the oath.”_

_“Be glad you got_ sir . _I don’t particularly like you, you murdered my parents, remember?”_

Hermione’s hand on his shoulder had Harry turning back. He took a slow breath and nodded, understanding her look to be one of caution. He patted her knee and gave a slight smile before he turned back to Voldemort.

_“Forgive me. However, you will not get me to budge.”_

_“Fine.”_ The look was unsatisfied, but a spark seemed to linger in the crimson gaze. Harry looked away and smirked slightly as he realized Lucius Malfoy looked ready to sick up his breakfast on the table. Both his hands were pinned to the table, fingers splayed and grey eyes fearful.

“My… my Lord?” Lucius managed to choke out. Hermione set her tea cup down and folded shaking hands in her lap as Harry lifted his cup and took a careful sip.

“Hadar prefers Harry. Treat him with respect. He wears my sigil, as does his companion.”

“Hermione Granger. Charmed, I’m sure.” Hermione said, smile not quite reaching her brown eyes. Harry watched Lucius lift a brow and mouth the last name.

“Mr. Black… my wife is a Black… Narcissa… are you perchance…”

“I do believe _Harry_ is descended from Alphard.” Voldemort said smoothly. Harry blinked, the memory of the singed Black Family Tree spinning through his mind. He nodded shortly, remembering the man had given Sirius--  Harry drew a deep breath and clenched his fingers into a tight fists.

“Narcissa would be happy to welcome a cousin. Who did you say…”

“I didn’t. Nor shall I, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Lucius? Do recall your place.” The Dark Lord hissed. Harry watched the blond aristocrat duck his head and mutter a hasty apology. Harry sipped at his tea.

_“May I ask why Malfoy is here?”_

_“You may. I need to know how or if this time differs from what little I know.”_

“True.” Harry responded in English, setting his cup down.

“Lucius, what… precisely happened, according to my loyal Death Eaters on the night I disappeared?”

“My Lord? You went to the Potter Hovel. As you had planned. However, once morning of the first of November of 1981 dawned, they found your robe and your cloak. Your wand was returned by Wormtail. Forgive me my Lord.” Lucius slowly reached into his robe and extracted a familiar stick of yew, which he pressed reverently into the serpentine man’s hand. “And four dead Potters. We knew nothing more, and searched and listened… and hoped. But you have been silent these last two years. We have hidden ourselves as best we can, my Lord.”

Harry and Hermione both froze. Harry stared at his best friend and mouthed the word four. Hermione drew in a slow breath.

“Excuse me… did you say four Potters? I’d thought the couple only had one child….”

“Ah yes, the twins. Hadrian and Octavian Potter. Both children were dead in their crib, their mudblood mother lying before them on the floor.” Lucius said carelessly. Harry suppressed the flinch of shock and watched as Voldemort’s pupil’s dilated.

“Ah yes, the twins.” Voldemort muttered.Harry winced as Hermione’s nails dug into his leg. Harry merely shook his head slightly and offered her more tea with a slightly pained smile. She took it.

“So… the Potter Twins… something backfired that night, ripping you from your body...” Harry muttered thoughtfully, head tipped to the side in thought.

“Perhaps. Perhaps.” Voldemort murmured, crimson eyes staring into the middle distance. Harry shifted slightly and then tensed when the man lifted his wand hand and flicked it, shooing Lucius absently from his seat.

Lucius stood, bowed, and then, as Harry felt magic ripple and flare, apparated away.

The Dark Lord stood and pocketed the second wand. He smiled grimly. “It would seem, at first appearances, that the spell interacted with the time turner, throwing us not only back in time, but into a different existence altogether. You, Potter, did not have a twin. However, I have business to attend to. The pair of you will remain in the manor here. I shall return shortly.”

With that the Dark Lord apparated away. Harry and Hermione sat at the breakfast table, stunned and still trying to process facts.

“Well… um… Library?” Hermione finally managed. Harry jerked a nod and stumbled to his feet, drawing in slow breaths, dizzy and confused.


	4. Slugs & Newsprint

_~1983~_

Harry pointed to the other long table in the dark library. Hermione nodded, figuring it would be best to avoid everything the Dark Lord had summoned. Harry agreed when she said as much to him. Harry called Tuppy for parchment, quills, and ink.

Hermione asked Tuppy if there was any way to get copies of the paper that mentioned the Dark Lord and the first war, including the night he disappeared. The elf was more than happy to oblige. Harry was privately glad that the elf only brought the articles and not the entire papers. The table was buried in newsprint. Hermione tapped her wand and ordered the papers into two neat stacks.

“Well, let’s get to work.” Hermione said grimly. Harry took part of it and tugged a scroll of parchment and bottle of ink forward.

Three hours later Harry’s hand was black with ink. He flexed his fingers and sharpened his quill as he sat back and shook his head. He rubbed his left hand across his face and sighed.

“Um… Harry?”

“Yeah, Mione?”

“You just smeared printer’s ink…” Hermione conjured a mirror. Harry snickered at his own reflection. He had a black smear across his forehead and splatters of ink on his nose. Hermione rolled her eyes and cast a quick cleaning charm over him he squawked indignantly. She just smirked.

“I wish I had a notebook and a biro.” Harry muttered. He jumped a foot when Tuppy popped in with a box of blue biros and a stack of black and white five subject composition notebooks. Harry thanked the house elf and eagerly spelled his hands clean before he wrinkled his nose.

“Hey, Hermione? What was that transfer and organize spell?” 

“ _Escriba toma_. Sinister twist and upward flick.” Hermione muttered, nose buried in newsprint. “Oh, and remember to tap the parchment and then the notebook.”

Harry did so and all his notes, from roughly June 1977 through March of 1980 transferred neatly into the first section of a notebook. Harry flipped to the front cover and inscribed on the inside “ _First Dark War ~ June 1977 -_ ” 

“How far are you, Mione?”

“Nearly through 1973? Did 1969 through 1972. There’s not much in here for those years. You?”

“Most of it is a list of names, who died when. That was rather nasty apparently.” Harry grimaced, eyes flicking over the transcribed description. He felt ill but knew this was the sort of thing they did need to know, even in an altered timeline.

Hermione hummed turned a piece of newsprint over and then sighed. “Done with 1973. We need a break. Let’s get something to drink and then get back to this?”

“Sure. I really want to dig to 1981…”

“Go ahead Harry. We need to seem to be familiar with all of this.” Hermione said, biting her lip. Harry laid a long strip of parchment where he actually was in the stack and then started paging quickly through. He grimaced and paged faster, watching the late 70s take forever.

“He was really busy in the later 70s, Mione. Like really, really busy. Lot of death, lot of destruction. Here we are, July, August, September….October.” Harry stared down at the page, seeing for the first time a destroyed house, a roof missing, and the Dark Mark floating against the sky.

Harry closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. He counted to ten, and then forced himself to open them.

_1 November 1981_

_Death in Godric's Hollow!!_

_The Potter Family of number 15 Peverell Lane, Godric’s Hollow, was found murdered this morning by one Mr. Pettigrew of Rhyl, Wales. Mr. Pettigrew reported the Dark Mark and the deaths to one Auror, Augustus Rookwood. No one in the family of four : James Potter, 21; Lily (Evans) Potter, 21; Hadrian Potter, 15 mo; and Octavian Potter, 15 mo. survived the Death Eater’s attack._

_Funeral services will be held at the Godric’s Hollow Graveyard at 10:00 AM on the third._

There were several more papers in the stack below it, but Harry decided he needed to get up and pace. He shoved to his feet and took a few stumbling steps away.

“So… I… don’t… exist here. Or if I did, I had a twin… and… wow.” Harry automatically locked his knees and bent forward, shock suddenly sliding through him. He braced his hands on his thighs and sucked in frantic lungfuls of air as the shakes started.

Hermione’s hand on his shoulder pushed him slowly to the floor until Harry collapsed the rest of the way to the ground, knees and legs suddenly unwilling to support him. he dragged in a breath and released it with a sob.

“Harry?”

“I died here, Hermione. I died.” Harry laughed harshly, the abyss of hysteria yawning wide for a few seconds before he took a deep breath and forced himself up to his feet again. He didn’t have time to contemplate that fact.

Harry turned the page. Hermione dragged Harry firmly away from the stacks of newsprint and out of the library.

* * *  
After tea, Harry and Hermione were buried in the newsprint again, Harry’s previous place, marked by parchment, was set up, ready for him to continuing copying. The list of names of the dead continued to grow. The ages were across the board, some of the attacks had Hermione sucking in a breath and releasing a sob, but her hand never stopped dipping her quill back into the inkwell to write down more.

Harry gnawed on a biro cap as he moved further through 1980, grimacing further with each death, recognizing various names. Several times the Order Photo that Sirius had let him keep flickered through his mind. He found the Vance family and understood why Emiline had joined.

"How does the Ministry see us? I mean, we've used magic... so they have to register it... right?" Hermione blurted. Harry’s head came up.

“What do you mean?” 

“The contract duplicated itself, one copy for each of us, and one to the Ministry. Oh… that…”

“Might not be good.” Harry said with a grimace. Hermione nodded.

“We signed with legal names. So we exist here in a legal sense.”

“We also signed a contract with… with…”

“Voldemort.” Harry said, voice flat. Hermione grimaced but nodded. 

“We need to figure that out. That might be a question we have to wait and ask _him_.” 

“Right. I’m most of the way through 1976, and this book is almost full…” Hermione muttered. Harry nodded. He was in late 1980 already and on his fifth notebook.The last few years had escalated at an alarming rate for body count.

“Done with 1976. How far are you?”

“September of 1980. We’ve been at this for hours. You’ll start with January through May of 1977, which will meet up with my first notebook.” Harry said, setting down the biro and stretching. He blinked when Tuppy popped in and glared.

“Dinner Missy Granger, Master Black.” Harry sighed but pushed to his feet, laying his marker down. Both time travelers walked away from the table, fairly certain no one would mess with what they had laid out.

* * *  
Two and a half days later both Hermione and Harry snapped to attention when there was a crack of apparition. Both were on their feet when the Dark Lord swept into the room, robes ragged and crimson eyes slightly crazed. Hermione dodged the hiss of a rather large serpent. Harry yelped.

“I’m _back_. What has occurred in my absence?”

“We are up to speed on this time line’s history. What in the world have… is that a slug?” Hermione broke off as she noticed something nearly neon green leaving a trail of slime across the Dark Lord’s shoulder. Harry reached up and carefully snagged the gastropod. He grimaced as it unstuck and wriggled.

“Ah, snack.” Voldemort muttered. Harry blinked and raised an eyebrow. He traded a look with Hermione.

“Let us just say that I am… more aware of what has occurred in this timeline. And that would make a lovely snack for Nagini…”

Harry blinked and immediately started looking around. The snake was smaller, but the fangs were unmistakable. Harry dropped in the slug when the snake hissed happily. Harry shuddered.

_“Yes, Nagini, I was holding it for you. Why? Because you don’t have hands.”_

Harry suppressed the urge to laugh, fairly successfully. He only snorted once, which caused Voldemort to merely lift an eyebrow.

“I found her in Albania. Along with enough of my history to understand what happened here. I will be calling a meeting. And you both will be attending. I will need to grab a Death Eater…” Voldemort trailed off and tapped his long fingers against his lips.

“Can we at least eat while you get clean? I highly doubt leaf litter and slugs will make the best of impressions…” Harry muttered. The Dark Lord rolled his eyes, which had Hermione spluttering before the black clad figure swept out of the room.

“Are we sure…”

“Yeah, it was. He’s always talked to the snake like that.” Harry tapped his forehead and Hermione nodded. Both teens darted towards the dining room. Neither was looking forward to the idea of a Death Eater meeting.

“Who do you think…”

“Lucius of course!” The Dark Lord called back. Both teens groaned.


	5. Emerald and Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd.

~1983~

Harry and Hermione had negotiated masks to protect their identities from the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord had agreed. Harry had created an emerald green harlequin half mask with gold swirls and an almost khol like accent around the eyes. A gold lightning bolt sat on the right cheek of the mask. Hermione’s was black with silver swirls and a gold lightning bolt to match Harry’s.

Harry and Hermione had also negotiated what they would wear to a meeting. They hadn’t argued about the full robe, which all had agreed had best be battle robes for their own safety in basic black dragonhide. Harry wore black trainers, black dragonhide trousers, a white acromantula silk shirt and a dark green dragonhide vest over the top of the shirt. Instead of the Dark Mark burned into Harry’s arm, a silver pendant in the shape of the mark hung on a chain around his neck.

Hermione had insisted on trousers, much to the annoyance of the Dark Lord and Harry’s amusement. Harry had merely pointed out all the times they had ended up in combat. trousers just made more sense. She wore black trainers as well. Her blouse was also white acromantula silk and the jacket she wore over the top was from a silver ice drake. She also wore the Dark Mark on a pendant.

The Dark Lord actually snorted in amusement when simple sticking charms affixed the masks. Harry tipped his head to the side. The Dark Lord waved a hand and Harry nodded. Harry took Hermione’s hand and then held out his wand hand for the Dark Lord to grab.

“The pair of you will stand to either side of me. As you will not hex me in the back, I will place you there. Betray me and I will torture the other. Are we clear?”

“As crystal. Let’s go.” Harry snapped, automatically putting himself between the Dark Lord and Hermione again. The Dark Lord apparated them both elsewhere.

Harry gazed at the long black table and frowned. He let his gaze trace over the dark green silk clad walls and then choked back a snort when Hermione muttered something complimentary about the rug. Harry shook his head and then flicked his wand to hand and wheeled when somebody cleared his throat.

“Ah, a bit twitchy…” Lucius Malfoy trailed off. Harry smirked and lifted his hand to the mask.

“Seeing as Ms. Granger and Mr. Black are my personal guard, their surnames will not be spoken to the wider masses, Lucius.”

“As you command, my Lord.” Lucius said with a murmur and a dip of his head.

“Hermione and Hadar or Silver and Emerald will work.” The Dark Lord murmured. Harry and Hermione traded a look. Harry huffed a sigh. Hermione’s lips twisted but she nodded.

“Lucius, I will only be calling the Inner Circle tonight. Therefore, both Hadar and Hermione can be introduced. The news of my… return… should be kept quiet for the moment.” 

“As you command.” Lucius bowed his head and then stepped forward when the Dark Lord motioned for his arm. Harry watched the aristocrat peel back his sleeve and offer his marked left arm. Harry bit his lip to keep from crying out as he felt the summons through his scar. The Dark Lord gave him a brief glance and Hermione and Harry quickly flanked either side of the chair as the Dark Lord settled himself at the head of the long polished table. Lucius sank into the left hand seat when the serpentine man nodded curtly.

Harry and Hermione both snapped straight when a younger Severus Snape stalked through the doors minutes later, first to answer the call. Harry watched the Professor glide to Voldemort’s left side. Harry stepped back a pace, allowing the man enough room to kneel and press a kiss to the hem of Voldemort’s black robe.

“My Lord.” Harry watched Snape like a hawk, knowing that the man was a question mark in the scheme of things. If he attacked, Harry would be duty bound to defend. Harry relaxed when Snape stood and then went to the chair next to Malfoy. Harry watched Hermione step back a pace when the next person clad in black stepped into the room and knelt to press a kiss to the dark robe hem. Harry idly identified Crabbe Sr as the man took his place across from Malfoy. He smirked slightly when Nott appeared and nearly tripped over his feet in his haste to give his obeisance. 

Harry’s fingers clenched into a fist when Crouch appeared and his nervous habit would have given him away even if Harry didn’t already know his face. Memories of his Tri-Wizard year rose when Kakaroff swept into the room. He watched Hermione draw back an additional half step when the man bent and kissed the Dark Lord’s robe.

“My friends. Welcome. We are still missing four people. One may be a bit late. It has been three years since my disappearance. I know that none of you have sought me, or tried to do so. I wish to know… why?”

“My Lord… forgive us. We kept our heads down, took positions to better protect your power-base. In the next year we would have started sending out careful probes. We did not wish to potentially harm you, if whatever had happened at Godric’s Hollow had injured you.” Barty Crouch said smoothly. Hermione and Harry traded a glance behind the Dark Lord’s back. Harry shook his head slightly.

Harry felt his lungs stop and blood pounded in his ears as another man slipped into the room and hurried to the Dark Lord’s side. Brown ringlets and dark brown eyes had Harry stumbling back two steps. He bit his lip sharply and tasted blood. Harry stared as he watched the man slip into the right hand seat.

“My Lord. If you have not yet been informed, my cousin rots with her husband in Azkaban. She never renounced you, even when better sense would have suggested she do so to remain available should you call.” Harry looked away as he saw the man’s lip curl into a sneer. Both teens jolted when the man yelped as a stinging hex landed.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head slightly when the Dark Lord glanced at him and frowned slightly. Harry sucked in a shuddering breath and shoved his emotions down.

“Breathe, Hadar.” The Dark Lord muttered. Harry took a breath and then another. Harry kept his head up, eyes staring into the middle distance. He nodded slightly when Tuppy popped in with a goblet of water. Harry took a sip and then muttered his apology to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort waved it away. Harry squared his shoulders. He would break down later. Harry focused his attention on Snape, firmly ignoring the fact that Sirius Black sat at the Dark Lord’s right hand.

“She will be returned to her rightful place. For the Inner Circle’s information, Hermione Granger and Hadar Evans-Black are my personal guards. They remain with me. Do your best _not_ to upset them. Both are… troublesome when roused.” Harry ignored the smug grin.

“Yes, my Lord.” Was the mutter around the table. Harry caught sight of Hermione flickering a question. Harry signaled back an okay. He noticed Black catch the sign and watched his eyes narrow. Harry forced a smirk even as he flicked the sign for ‘trouble’. Hermione merely nodded.

Harry spun his wand through his fingers, watching who took notice of the seeming casual display. His aim was unerring as the door creaked on its hinges. He spotted the house elf and waited, eyes cool. The elf squeaked. Harry stepped away from the Dark Lord and walked to the small creature. He held his hand out and the letter was placed into his palm. Harry froze the elf in place as he flicked through basic detection charms and frowned.

“Snape? A moment.” Harry called. He watched the sallow faced Potion’s Master glance at Voldemort for permission before the man rose and came to him.

“Yes?”

“I dare not use a darker version of detection, but… my fingers are tingling... “ Harry held up the letter. Snape frowned and waved a cautious hand, wafting the scent towards himself.

“Ah… dried nettle and botubor puss. Whatever it is… burn it.” 

Harry nodded shortly and waved the older man away. Snape returned to his seat. Harry glared at the elf. “Where… did this come from?”

“Dezzy does not know, Master Emerald sir. It was owled soon as meeting started.”

The poor creature cowered, clutching her stained towel. Harry noted the Black crest on the towel and grit his teeth. He then thought for a moment and cast a bubble around himself before he added another. He then tore open the missive. Flame erupted between the twin shields.

He faintly heard Hermione’s blurt of concern, but ignored it, eyes narrowed as he watched the flame writhe and snarl. He blinked when he heard Malfoy swear about fiendfyre. He frowned. He’d read…. his eyes widened and he muttered an oath under his breath.

“ _Ignis Inermus_ combined with a _Frigidus Maxima_!” Hermione exclaimed and Harry cast the spells in conjunction, remembering the odd little twist that went with _frigidus_ even as he shoved his wand forward to add the _maxima_.

“Thank you, Mione.” Harry called back. He watched the frozen ash drift to the floor. He grimaced and banished the entire mess before he dropped his shields and turned back to the Dark Lord.

“Sir? It would seem that you just narrowly escaped an assassination attempt. Who is missing that should be here?”

“ Alexi Dyogtin.” Snape and Sirius muttered at the same time. Harry flicked a glance in Snape’s direction and grimaced. Harry watched as Sirius got to his feet and stalked over to the elf. Harry winced as the creature was yanked up by her ears. He shook his head as the elf shrieked in pain.

He halted Hermione with a sticking hex when Black flung the elf against the wall. It wailed and cowered further as its obviously angry master stalked closer. The man reached again for the elf.

“Black! I want the elf.” Harry snapped, casting a quick shield over the creature. Sirius Black spun with a snarl.  
“And why by Merlin’s saggy left ball should I care what _you_ want?” The man snarled.

“By right of Black blood.” Harry returned, squaring his shoulders. Padfoot had taught him that much. This one’s face was softer, but the eyes were crueler, hard and empty in a way that _Padfoot’s_ would never have been.  
Sirius Black barked out a laugh. It sent a shudder down Harry’s spine, yet the very courage that had allowed him to defy the Dark Lord at thirteen kept him firmly in place and meeting Black’s eyes squarely.

“Some poor relation that guards _Our Lord’s_ back? You are nothing… unworthy of the name.” Sirius growled, stalking forward. Harry’s wand lifted, yet he felt calm. Harry felt a ripple of rage off the Dark Lord, via the link and steeled himself.

“Which is why it is Evans-Black, you bloody fucking prick. Give. Me. The. Elf. I claim by right of Bloodline.” Harry snarled, knowing he could force the man to yield this much. He did have Black blood. Harry felt magic spark behind him and he neatly sidestepped to the right.

Sirius Black dropped to the ground screaming and thrashing. Harry forced himself to remain dispassionate. The curse was lifted and the man gained his feet, muscles trembling. Harry read murder in Black’s eyes. He forced a sneer.

“Black? Give Hadar what he is asking for. _Now._ ” The Dark Lord sounded bored. Harry watched Black pale and swallow. He felt a sympathetic muscle spasm in his back, he knew how dangerous Voldemort sounding bored was.

“Elf? Hadar Evans-Black is your new master from this point on. You are bound to serve him and his _line_ from this day forth. Until Mother Magic forsakes us all.” Sirius spat out.

“I, Hadar Alphard Evans-Black, accept this elf into my household. It shall henceforth answer _only_ to me and mine. The other Black’s have no claim over her or her offspring born under my hand. Until Mother Magic forsakes us all.” Harry said, feeling the elf-wizard bond shift to him before he forced himself to bow to Sirius and take two careful steps back. He then flicked a dismissal at the elf, who popped away.

Harry read amusement from the link and refrained from rolling his eyes as he stepped back into place next to Voldemort. Harry caught the look that Snape slid him, and read faint amusement from Malfoy. He glanced at Sirius and he let his mouth quirked by an infinitesimal amount.

“Nott?”

“My Lord?”

“Find Dyogtin. I want him brought to me. Alive.”

“As you command, my Lord.” Nott said, inclining his head. Harry momentarily pitied the man and then recalled what happened to Kakaroff during his timeline. He shuddered. He remained impassive through the remainder of the meeting, ignoring the talk of plans of attacks, Severus Snape muttering about poisons and fawning over the Dark Lord.

Once the meeting was over, Igor Karkaroff remained behind at the Dark Lord’s command. Harry and Hermione both frowned. Harry nearly choked when he heard what the Dark Lord ordered done. The man bowed and hurried away. Hermione and Harry traded speaking glances and then startled when Voldemort grabbed them both and apparated away.

 

* * *  
Harry stumbled out of the Dark Lord’s grip. He then helped Hermione to her feet and shook his head as he rubbed at his scar. The amusement rolling off the Dark Lord had been irritating while Harry stood guard. “Okay, what amused you?”

“Your use of a false name in an oath, Mr. Evans-Black.” Voldemort purred even as he smiled. Harry squashed the urge to shudder on seeing those crimson eyes gleam.

“Harry made it in good faith… and he does have Black Blood.” Hermione snarled. Harry pulled his mask loose and tapped it with his wand as he shoved it into his robe pocket.

“So, what did I just do? Since you seem too amused…” Harry trailed off, but still lifted his chin.

“Mr. Evans-Black, by making the oath using that name, you have forged a new identity for yourself in this dimension. Up until you swore the oath, Hadar Evans-Black was _just_ a name, a _nom de plume_ if you will. However, you claimed it as your own with your oath. It will be as legally binding as the name of your birth.”

Harry closed his eyes and swore at himself. He hadn’t meant… but then, he never did. Harry rubbed a hand over his face and groaned. “All right. So I exist as both my birth name and as Hadar ‘Harry’ Evans-Black in this time.”  
“Harry? If you give the Evans-Black name primacy, the only reference to a Harry Potter will be the contract. Everything else can be done in the other name.” Hermione counseled.

“Right, less chance of me buggering something up?” Harry snapped. He watched Hermione flush and lifted a hand in apology. She just nodded. Harry dragged a hand through his hair and sighed.

“Since it is late enough, I would suggest the pair of you prepare for bed. Tomorrow will be busy enough. And yes, Ms. Granger, I will discuss certain things with you come morning. Go.” The Dark Lord commanded. Harry and Hermione nodded curtly and retreated from the room, leaving a Dark Lord to stare into the flickering flames.

Hermione followed Harry into his room and sat down on his bed. She cast a silencing charm and Harry started pulling the black battle robe off. He jumped when Dezzy popped into the room and took the robe off the chair and hung it in the wardrobe.

“Harry… will you…”

“No, Mione. No S.P.E.W. Dobby was a unique case. You _know_ me. I won’t harm her. Thank you Dezzy. I will have a few questions for you in a bit.” 

The little elf bowed and popped out. Harry turned to Hermione. “We need to know who tried that. If he’s harmed, we suffer. Besides you said yourself, if all three of us don’t go back, none of us will most likely.”  
“All right. Fine.” Hermione picked at the bedspread.

“We’ll have to find out if my taking on the name will affect anything in this time. We can do the research later.”  
“True. This may have opened up funds or something. Now, let’s see if we can figure out where that letter came from. By the way, good job on the double shield. It might have…” Hermione trailed off and shuddered. Harry grimaced, but agreed.

“Dezzy?” He called the little elf appeared with a pop and a flinch. Harry settled himself onto the chair at the desk and folded his hands.

“Master Emerald sir?”

“Harry is acceptable and prefered.”  


“Yes Master Harry sir.”

“Now, did you see the owl that brought the letter?”

“Yes Master Harry. It was a gold and brown fluffy kind.” The elf twisted her fingers as she met her new master’s gaze.

“Do we have an owl encyclopedia?” Harry glanced at Hermione and then Tuppy was there with _Tanaka’s Compendium of Magical Owls of the World_. Harry flicked quickly to the Eurasian section and the elf skimmed the pictures before tapping on a fish owl that honestly did look rather fluffy.  


“Is it possible to trace an owl?”

“Not without the actual owl.” Hermione muttered. Harry took it as fact and nodded.

“All right. Thank you Dezzy. If another letter is delivered by the same owl, do grab the owl _and_ the message.”

“Yes Master Harry sir!” Dezzy chirped before she popped away.

“Thank you, Tuppy. Have a good evening.” Harry said with a small grin. The elf nodded and popped away. Harry frowned down at the Blakiston’s Fishing Owl. It was possible. He sighed and shook his head.

“I’m too young for this junk.” Harry muttered. Hermione sighed.

“We both are, Harry. But, when people expect you to save the world, you are but you aren’t. We’ll get it figured out. I just want to know how frequent these meetings are going to be. And I think we’d better get into the habit of eating before them every time.”

“Good point. Thanks Mione. Catch you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Good night, Harry.” Hermione said before she slipped from the room.


End file.
